YuGiOh Final Showdown
by the-game-king2002
Summary: Battle City has finished,and Joey has just won his Red Eyes Black Dragon back from Yugi. Yami Bakura,is planning to take the millenium items on board the battle city blimp along with the god cards. Not only that,Kaiba wants to have one last duel with Yugi


Yu-Gi-Oh Final Showdown  
  
Disclaimer  
  
I do not own any of the characters featured in this fic. I also do not own any of the cards featured except the ones used in the deck of darkness. I also made up a few cards used in a later chapter. This also contains many spoilers. If you follow the manga,this fic is perfect for you.  
  
Chapter 1, "The Plot Unfolds"  
  
The fire was bright and blinding as it head toward him. Joey stood behind the flames as Yugi got engulfed. Beside Joey was the hologram of a reborn Red Eyes Black Dragon. Yugi couldn't take the hit and his life points hit zero. The duel was over. The Red Eyes was Joey's again.  
  
"Bravo,Joey!" Yugi said,gathering his thoughts, "you have earned your Red Eyes back and you did it by beating a deck with three god cards in it". Joey stood proud. Yugi shut off his duel disk and took his cards out. He picked a card out of his deck and walked over to Joey.  
  
"Yugi,I have finally done what I set out to do" Joey said. Joey took the card from Yugi's hand. It was Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Thank you,Yugi"Joey said, "with this card back,I can finally hold my honor as a duelist". Their friends ran over to them,the duel was over. Tea,Mai,Tristan,Duke and Serenity ran over to the two of them.  
  
"Yugi! Joey! it always hurts when I see you two duel"Tea said, "but this time,it was true matter of honor. Joey,you have become a true duelist".  
  
"Big brother!I'm so proud of you"Serenity said,hugging her older bother. Joey hugged her back. Mai shyly walked up to Joey.  
  
"Joey,you've matured a lot since Duelist Kingdom"Mai said. "Your duel with Yugi has shown me that. Once again,I learn another thing about you"Mai went on.   
  
"Mai... "Joey said.   
  
"Hey guy! Stop being so serious,I mean if you like her just say so"Tristan said,joking around. Joey got very angry with Tristan saying that.  
  
"Shut up!!!"Joey yelled. He started to shake Tristan. "Maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut!" Joey continued to shake Tristan.  
  
"Were they always like this?"Duke asked Yugi. Walking over to him.  
  
"Pretty much,"Yugi said,kidding around. "I mean,they've been friends for far too long. I don't remember how long they've acted this way" Yugi explained.  
  
"Hey,where's Bakura?"Tea asked,looking around. Bakura had disappeared during Yugi and Joey's duel.  
  
"I don't know" Tristan said. Everyone looked around on the deck. They couldn't see Bakura anywhere.  
  
On the living level of the ship. Yami Bakura was speaking to Malik,he seemed very angry,Malik however,seemed relatively calm.  
  
"What do you mean?"Yami Bakura questioned Malik, "you are going back on our deal!?"  
  
"Deal?"Malik questioned, "our deal was that you defeat my darker half. Which was something you couldn't do. If you had stopped bragging on and concentrated when you dueled him you may have won"Malik explained. Yami Bakura had a very angry look on his face.  
  
"I don't really care,soon I will have all the millennium items and god cards anyway"Yami Bakura gloated.  
  
"How do you plan to do that?"Malik asked Bakura. "You only have one right now and that's your ring" Malik stated. Yami Bakura laughed.  
  
"You may think that,but I really have two millennium items" Yami Bakura explained to Malik,"I also have the Millennium Eye".  
  
"Millennium Eye?!" Malik stared in shock. Yami Bakura pulled the eye out of his pocket,Malik stared at it.  
  
"Now,to deal with you,I will combine the powers of the millennium eye and millennium ring"Yami Bakura said. "Ha ha! I'm going to destroy you first!"Yami Bakura shoved the eye into his socket. Blood slightly rolled down the sides of his cheeks as the eye began to fit into his eye socket. "Now,Malik!!"Yami Bakura yelled, "you will pay!"  
  
"What!? What do you mean?"Malik stared in wonder and disgust as the millennium eye stuck in Yami Bakura's head. Yami Bakura's millenium eye and ring began to glow simoltaniously.  
  
"Die!!!"Yami Bakura yelled,pointing a finger at Malik,a beam of light show from his hand and pierced Malik,he collapsed. "Heh heh,no one betrays me. Now,to get the other items before we reach Domino City" Yami Bakura mumbled to himself as he walked away from Malik's unconscious body.  
  
Their plane flew over the ocean. Seto and Mokuba were riding in their Jet,right beside the Battle City blimp. Seto woke up in his chair as Mokuba was flying the jet with ease.  
  
"Mokuba? have Yugi and Joey finished their duel yet?"Seto asked his brother. he got up and stretched and walked over to the window to stare at the blimp.  
"Yes,Seto"Mokuba confirmed, "why do you ask big brother?"  
  
"Because,Mokuba"Seto began,"when I dueled Yugi on Alcatraz I had only hate in my heart,now I wish to duel him one final time and win with all my heart". Seto looked at the map above the window. They were still one hundred miles to Domino City and at the blimp's speed,there was still time for Seto to have a duel with Yugi.  
  
"Brother? Why must you duel Yugi?"Mokuba said,there was a sad tone in his voice. Seto stared and readied his response.  
  
"Mokuba,I'm not doing this for revenge,I'm not doing this for rivalry,and I'm not doing this to win back Obelisk. This time,I want to duel Yugi,as his friend!"Seto finished his response. Mokuba looked proud of his brother and flew the jet toward the blimp.  
  
to be continued... 


End file.
